Fall From Grace
by AJlove
Summary: The Dark Lord has fallen. The world as they have known it has changed. This once prominent family is coming apart at the seams and it is only a matter of time before it all unravels. Lucius/Narcissa
1. Reflection

Fall From Grace 

Chapter One: Reflection

She stood, head hanging, staring at the flames in the fireplace just in front of her. Her long, blonde hair fell softly around her pale face as she stared intently into the flames. "How could things have come to this," she asked herself. Everything had been going so well until that fateful night when her husband went into the Ministry. After that, things began to fall apart. She saw her family get torn apart. She watched her only son drive himself to near insanity trying to perform a task he wasn't meant to succeed in. Her husband's name was dragged through the mud as her family's status in the wizarding community plummeted. Things had been so much easier before the Dark Lord returned but now he was gone, as was everything she held dear.

She looked up into the mirror that sat like a king upon its throne of solid marble. Her reflection appeared closer to that made by a ghost as the flames below cast dancing shadows above her high cheekbones. The room behind her was well furnished, yet somehow empty. There was no feel of home in this room or the house in which it was situated. All that had made this place a comfort to her had been taken or lost over the course of the past two years. She dried the tears that had fallen from her eyes as she turned to face the room. Even though it had been moved back to its proper place in the dining room, she still saw the long table at which the Dark Lord had sat with his followers mocking the former Muggle Studies teacher, Charity Burbage, who had been hanging upside down and revolving slowly over the table. The echo of a high, cold voice rang through her ears as it taunted her and her family. She closed her eyes and saw the look on Charity's face as she turned to face Severus Snape and pleaded with him for his help. It wasn't until she remembered the flash of green light and loud crash that she was able to shake herself from this memory and remember why she had entered the room in the first place.

Turning back towards the fireplace, Narcissa Malfoy focused her attention on the pictures that graced the mantle. Her bloodshot blue eyes fell upon an old picture of three young witches of Hogwarts age. The one in the middle was a much younger version of the woman now holding the picture. On either side of her were two witches who greatly resembled each other in appearance, but couldn't have been more opposite in personality. Narcissa and her sisters, Bellatrix and Andromeda, had simply been enjoying a day at home during the summer holiday in this picture. She remembered the day very well. It had been a bright summer day in late August and the three of them were just sitting outside discussing the sons of other pure blooded wizards in the area and at school. They were enjoying a cup of tea when their mother had requested a photo to mark the last day of their holiday before the new Hogwarts term started. The three young witches leaned close to each other, smiled and then began laughing.

Staring down at the three laughing sisters, Narcissa felt tears beginning to well up behind her eyes again. Had it really been a month since she had lost her sister Bellatrix in the Battle of Hogwarts? Why did that filthy blood traitor have to extinguish her sister's light? Even though they didn't always see eye to eye on everything, Bella had been there for her through a lot. They weren't only sisters; they were the best of friends. Even after Andromeda had left to marry that Muggle Tonks, Bella and Narcissa had helped each other get over the pain and humiliation that came from having a Muggle in the family. They were there for each other during their weddings and marriages and, until Bella went to Azkaban, she was there to help Narcissa with her infant son, Draco. After the return of Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix and Narcissa spent a lot of time together and started showing some differing opinions, but that didn't stop them from still caring for each other. But now Bellatrix was gone forever and Narcissa had lost a part of herself in the death of her older sister.

Narcissa placed the picture in the box that she had brought with her into the drawing room. Her hand next moved upon a portrait of a young blonde boy wriggling in the arms of a tall and statuesque man with similar facial features of the boy. The man in the picture seemed so happy to be a father, as if his every dream had come true. The image of Lucius Malfoy repeatedly peered down to the toddler boy in his arms and, in turn, would look back up to smile at the photographer. The younger version of Draco was clearly smiling and cooing in the picture, happy to be in his father's capable arms. Narcissa closed her eyes and tried to remember the times when Draco was young and her marriage was secure. Thinking about the men in the photo, a smile crossed her face as she remembered an easier time.

Lucius had started out as such an attentive and caring father and husband, but over the years things started to change. When they had first gotten together, Lucius was a textbook gentleman. He was cordial and sweet and always knew just what to do and say to charm those he needed. When words didn't work, he had the Galleons to buy what he needed to keep people happy. Narcissa was living the comfortable life with Lucius by her side and when he finally asked for her hand in marriage, she was most pleased to accept his offer. They lived in the largest of houses and even had their own house elf! Even though she had grown up with house elves, this was one of those creature comforts that she was not ready to give up. Marrying into a rich wizarding family ensured that she would be able to leave the house keeping to another creature forever. That was, of course, until HE came along.

Placing the picture of Lucius and Draco into the box by her feet, Narcissa couldn't help but notice the accumulation of dust on the mantle. It wasn't until she removed a few of the pictures from her wedding day that the true amount of dust really began to show itself. She couldn't help but think about how things have fallen into disarray over the past few years and she knew the cause. The source of ALL of her problems could be traced back to one boy. That wretched Potter boy was to blame for every problem she was having. In fact, now that she was really thinking about it, he was the cause of the first real problems that she and Lucius had ever had!

It should have been the happiest time in her life. She was happily married to the man of her dreams and was raising a son who was sure to be the envy of pure bloods everywhere. Her son was just starting to walk and talk and was the light of her life. Her husband was finally in the inner circle of the most powerful wizard ever to walk the earth. They lived in the grandest of manors and never wanted for anything. The name Malfoy was revered and almost royal amongst wizards. That was until the Dark Lord met his match in a boy of only a year old. This boy was no older than Draco was, she thought, when he took down our Lord!

The loss of Lord Voldemort took its toll on Lucius and it was left to Narcissa to care for not only her son, but her husband as well. Years passed and Lucius embraced his new role in the wizarding world. He would use his gold to influence the Ministry of Magic to bring about at least a few of the goals set forth by Lord Voldemort. When the time came, he even tried ambitiously to rid Hogwarts of all who weren't of pure blood by slipping Lord Voldemort's old school diary into the cauldron of a young first year student. This plan backfired when the Potter boy learned of the plan and not only stopped it, but also freed the Malfoy's house elf, Dobby, in the process. Narcissa was sure that the little brat had freed the elf on purpose, but she supposed he had redeemed himself by helping to bring about the return of the Dark Lord only two years later.

Narcissa remembered very well the night that the Dark Lord had regained corporeal form. Lucius had commented often about the darkening of the Dark Mark on his left forearm for numerous months. They had been sitting down to dinner when the Mark burned true on Lucius' arm. With one look into his piercing blue eyes, she knew that he must go to the side of his Lord. When Lucius returned home later that evening, he was seething with anger. What should have been a happy occasion with the return of Lord Voldemort was ruined by the escape, yet again, of that wretched Potter boy! It was because of him, Narcissa thought, that people were alerted to Lord Voldemort's return. It was because of him that Lucius went in to the Department of Mysteries to retrieve that prophecy. It was because of him that the Minister himself, along with a host of Aurors, were alerted to the truth that they had been so helpfully covering up for the year previous. The Dark Lord had returned, but the Potter brat had stopped him from gaining the information he needed to reign supreme, and Lucius, along with a few other Death Eaters, had been arrested.

Then there was Draco. Aside from Lucius, Draco was the love of Narcissa's life, albeit in a different way. He was her pride and joy. There was no greater thing than to give life to a pure blooded wizard to continue the bloodline and carry on the name of Malfoy, even if Narcissa was a Black by birth. Watching him grow into a well mannered young man had been such a joy. That was until his father went to jail and Draco had been called on by the Dark Lord to kill the meddlesome leader of the Order of the Phoenix. The task drove Draco to near insanity and Narcissa was left to stand by and watch it all play out. Even having Severus, Draco's favorite teacher, on her side didn't help matters as Draco was refusing his help as well as hers. She knew he wasn't ready for such a task. She knew that he wasn't meant to succeed and she knew that she was ever so close to losing both her son as well as her husband to the wrath of the Dark Lord. Things had to change!

And change they did. How could she have let Lord Voldemort into her home? How could she have allowed all that death and torture to cross her threshold? She knew the answer. She had to protect her own. That was how she justified it all.

Staring down at the box now filled with pictures of her family she let out a deep sigh. It had been hell trying to live under the constant watch of Lord Voldemort, but at least the three people who had meant the most to her were right there beside her. Even though they were there, though, it seemed as if none of them were willing to do anything to assure their safety. This was where Narcissa had decided to take action herself. She put into motion a plan to stand up to those who would oppress her family.

When the Battle of Hogwarts took place, her son decided to seemingly desert the Death Eaters. Lord Voldemort and others had thought him a traitor and cared little for Narcissa's plight to learn of his whereabouts. She even went so far as to help the Potter boy for a chance to find her son. But the fact remained that it was her, and not her husband, who had tried to locate their son, and Narcissa was finding that she resented him for it. In her eyes, even after the fall of the Dark Lord, Lucius seemed to care more for the loss of his leader rather than the safety of his family. He turned cold towards her, as he had after the first fall of Lord Voldemort, only this time, she was not going to take it.

As she was thinking about all the things that the half blood had cost her, another tear fell from her eyes. "I have to stay strong," she thought. I need to do this. She picked up her wand and began to summon the box top from across the room when her eyes fell upon the figure standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Lucius asked her. "Why are you putting the pictures away?"

"Lucius, we need to talk. I can't do this anymore. Things need to change around here and I fear that I can not count on you to change them."

"What are you talking about, Narcissa?"

She took a deep breath to steel herself for what she was about to say. "I can not deal with your attitude lately. You show no remorse for your actions over the past year. You don't seem to care that I lost my sister and that we almost lost our only child and-"

""Narcissa," he interrupted, "we have talked about this. There was nothing we could have done."

"Yes there was, Lucius! It was because of me that we even found Draco! If I hadn't-" She took a deep breath and calmed herself. "I'm leaving, Lucius."

Lucius stared at her from across the room. "What do you mean? Leaving where?" His eyes widened as the comprehension washed over him. "Wait a moment. You can't possibly be saying that you are leaving me."

"Yes, Lucius, I am. I can not live here anymore knowing the way things could have happened had I left it to you to take action. I need more than that. I need a break. From you. From all of this. I'm sorry, but I am leaving and nothing you can say will stop me."

So, what did you think? Review and let me know!


	2. The Argument

Fall From Grace

Chapter 2: The Argument

"Narcissa," Lucius began, "you are just being overly emotional. This past month has been hard on all of us. One minor setback isn't something to go mad over."

As he crossed the room, Narcissa really began to lose her grip on herself. "One minor setback? ONE?! Which is the one that you speak of, Lucius? Was it our son almost getting killed? Perhaps it was the death of my sister? Oh no," she added sarcastically. "How could I possibly forget. Your precious Dark Lord was killed. How could anything possibly compare to that?"

It was the last comment that really caught Lucius off guard and stopped him in mid step halfway across the room. The look of shock that struck him was almost more than Narcissa could take. She hadn't meant to say it, but the statement had fallen from between her lips before she could stop it. Lord Voldemort, after all, was her Lord as well, but at a time like this, she found it difficult to feel sorry about his death when there was someone else so much closer to her to survive. She lowered her head and sighed. She knew she had to say something, but she didn't know what.

"I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean that. The loss of the Dark Lord-"

"I'm not so sure you understand quite how much his loss has cost us, Narcissa."

"Oh yes I do. I don't know how I could forget, as you remind me every day." She made the comment with malice in her voice. She meant to cause pain in Lucius by this remark. "Had Potter not vouched for us after the Battle, our entire family could have ended up in Azkaban. Instead, we have been holed up here! You think that I don't understand what losing the Dark Lord meant? I can't leave the house, Lucius! I can't even go into town to purchase our food! Do you realize that I have been paying the witch next door twenty Galleons a week to do our shopping? TWENTY GALLEONS, Lucius!"

"Well, that's just mad. You know fully well that you could just as easily go yourself. What have you to hide?"

Narcissa had had just about enough of this questioning. She knew why her husband had no idea about the happenings outside their home. He had scarcely left the manor since they returned from Hogwarts. It had seemed that the loss of Lord Voldemort for a second time had left him emotionally incapacitated. Scarcely a day would pass where she wouldn't see Lucius sitting in his favorite armchair staring blankly at the wall in front of him. At first, she would go to him, sitting beside him in her chair, and trying her hardest to comfort him. She knew that they were both grieving, although she believed that he was also mourning the loss of Bellatrix. It took a full fortnight before she realized that it was not for her sister that he was in mourning but rather only for his Lord. Staring at the purple velvet draperies that hung from the windows, Narcissa reached the conclusion that it was her, and possibly her alone, who had truly ever cared for Bella. As she stood up from her chair, she decided to try and prove her theory by snapping Lucius out of his shocked and depressed shell. Walking in front of him, blocking the one speck of dirt that Lucius had been staring at on the otherwise pristine white textured wall, Narcissa addressed her husband, trying so desperately to get her love to come back to her. When he didn't respond, she knew that he was lost to the cause as well. That was the day she knew that her love would never be hers again and that she needed to take the steps to start her life over.

She took a deep breath to calm the anger raging inside of her and then spoke in soothing tones. "I don't want to fight, Lucius. We both know that I have nothing to hide. I was never branded with the Dark Mark and I never actively fought on the side of the Dark Lord. But the looks that come my way while I am out…"

Lucius was stunned. It couldn't be that his one true love, the woman that he had shared his life and lust with, had been working against him for all of these years. He had to know. "Now, Cissa, you were there with me through all of this! You never showed any signs of being against the things that I was doing. I can not…no…I refuse to believe that you didn't approve. Think of all the things that that life has given us!"

"I never cared how you made the gold, so long as Draco and I were taken care of. And I was never against you. Everything I did…I did it for us; for our family. I loved you, Lucius. I loved you with every fiber of my being."

The words cut through him like daggers. She could tell by the pained expression on his face that he had caught the past tense form of the word "love" as she had been saying it. Though as much as it broke her heart to say it, nothing could have prepared her for her husband's reaction.

"Loved?" he asked with pain in his piercing blue eyes. "Loved? You mean loved as in you don't love me anymore? Narcissa, you have to love me." He was now pleading with her. "I need you to love me! I am nothing without you by my side! You and Draco…I don't know what I would do without the two of you! The year I was trapped in Azkaban was hell...pure hell…because I didn't have you there to comfort me." There were tears now forming in his eyes. "The thought of you was the only thing that kept me going during those long months. I knew that I had you to come home to, that you would be here waiting for me with open arms. Your love means everything to me! What would I do with-"

Narcissa cut across him, not bearing to hear where he was heading with that statement. "You will be fine, Lucius. Just please don't make this harder than it is."

"I don't think it can get much easier for you. You aren't the one being abandoned here!"

"No, Lucius, I am not being abandoned here today. You cut me out of your life a month ago when Lord Voldemort died. All you did was sit in your study or in the sitting room staring off into nowhere thinking about Merlin knows what! I tried so hard to bring you back to me, but you would have nothing to do with it. You would have nothing to do with me. Have you no idea how much it pained me to see you like that? To know that there was so much hurt inside you but you weren't allowing anyone in to help ease the pain? I am your wife, Lucius! Your partner! Can't you even confide in me when times are tough? Or do you hold women in the same regard as Mudbloods and Muggles?"

She was no longer standing at the fireplace. The emotions pouring out of her at this moment were too much for her body to control and she had collapsed into a heap on the hearth. The tears were flowing from her eyes unlike anything that Lucius had ever seen. Narcissa had always been the strong one; the glue that held the Malfoy family together, and yet here she was emotionally wounded and vulnerable. Overcome with melancholy, she lowered her head into her hands; her flowing tresses now hanging limply over what little bit of face that wasn't concealed by her fingers. Lucius stood in the middle of the room for a moment unsure of what to do. Then, as if inspired by a muse, he began to move towards her with purpose.

Pushing his robes out behind him, he lowered himself onto the floor directly in front of her. Once seated, he reached his hands to hers, pulling them away from her face and simultaneously drying her tears. She looked up from the floor, met eyes with her husband and, for the first time in years, saw him as the loving and caring man that she had married. Once again her thoughts wandered back to trying to figure out where they had gone so wrong. Narcissa knew the look that was now beginning to creep into her husbands eyes. He wanted to kiss her; the longing behind his stormy gray eyes was unmistakable, but she wasn't going to allow it. However, when he leaned in to meet her, it wasn't his lips meeting hers, but rather his arms that had found her waist. In one fluid motion, the two of them were entwined within each other's arms in the kind of embrace one reserves only for his or her lover.

How long they sat there holding each other, neither of them knew. Feeling her husband's arms around her brought every bit of angst inside her to the surface, and she wept. While she knew things had to change and that leaving was probably the best course of action, deep down inside, she knew that that was not what she really wanted to do. Feeling the warmth of Lucius' body next to hers and the solace his arms were offering made her second guess her decision to tell him that she was leaving. As she nuzzled her head closer to her husband, a slight essence of lavender caught her attention. How could she have forgotten that Lucius had used lavender in his daily grooming? It was because of her that he had started the habit some 15 years previous. Could he really still care for her or was this just one of those habits that one acquires and subsequently becomes ingrained in their being? No. She was just setting herself up for further disappointment to believe that he did this for her. Or was she?

Narcissa unconsciously shook her head to clear her mind of these confusing thoughts and made to put some distance between herself and Lucius. She didn't want to get too far, as she had truly enjoyed the comfort of his arms, but it would be hard to address him in her desired manner without being able to look him square in the eyes. It wasn't until she pushed her hair back into place and used the sleeve of her robes to dry her remaining tears away that she allowed herself to gaze at the man in front of her. Much to her surprise, he, too, was trying to compose himself. Streaks of red marred the whites Lucius' eyes. Knowing that he would never admit to shedding tears himself, she went on with the conversation as if she had seen nothing.

"Lucius. Oh Lucius." She reached her right hand up to caress her husband's cheek. "Why can't you just tell me what is going on inside that head of yours? Sometimes I wish you weren't such an excellent Legilimens. Maybe then I would know what you were thinking…"

"Narcissa, my love," he began as he brought his hand up to meet hers. "If you want to know what I am thinking, all you have to do is ask. I am an open book for you, love. I always have been."

"I tried for an entire fortnight to get you to open up to me after the fall of the Dark Lord, and all I was met with in return was a blank expression and increasing frustration."

"Well, we are speaking now, aren't we?" He leaned back a little and gazed upon his wife as if he had said something of true importance. She, however, returned the look in a slightly different light.

"Too right, Lucius. We are speaking now. However, I fear that had I not told you that I was leaving, you would still be sitting in your study, sipping on your firewhisky and staring at that same spot on the wall."

She paused to look down and play with the hem on the sleeve of her robes. There was a loose strand hanging off of the inside of her sleeve. It seemed to her that her robes, like her life, was beginning to unravel. After using her wand to mend the stitching, she raised her head and caught her husband's gaze again.

It really is a testament to our relationship that only drastic measures can instigate any form of change. I need to leave, Lucius. It has become clear that you aren't the man I married anymore. Don't you understand that there is more to life than just your Death Eater friends and all that gold in our vault at Gringotts?"

He knew she meant it. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she wasn't to be easily swayed on this one. However, he was a Malfoy and not just any Malfoy. He was Lucius Malfoy and he could charm a Blast Ended Skrewt into a household pet if he wanted to. (He didn't want to, but he knew he could.) This was his wife that he was at risk of losing and he wasn't going down without a fight.

"Cissa, please. Think this through! You have to give me a chance to show you that I am still the same man you fell for all those years ago. We have too much history together to just throw it away now." He was really beginning to turn on the charm and he knew that she would be helpless against him. "I am still the same man with whom you share a son."

"Yes," she said, " but Draco is 18 years old now and hardly needs his parents to be together for him. You must see that he is a grown man now. He has even started courting one of the Greengrass daughters! There may be a future there."

"My Draco is courting a young lady and I knew nothing about it?" His cold gray eyes were now burning with anger. "How could this have happened? Why did he not-"

"He did, Lucius. She came to dinner just two nights ago! Don't you remember?"

He did not remember, for that night had been especially hard on him, as it was one month to the day since the fall of Lord Voldemort. All of his sorrows were swimming in firewhisky that day. His own mother could have danced in front of him with her knickers on her head and he wouldn't have noticed.

Feeling slightly embarrassed, he decided to bring the subject back to Narcissa. "We aren't discussing Draco right now, love. We were talking about when I can take you out to our favorite restaurant for dinner."

"Well, I wasn't aware we had a date, but if you are truly adamant about making amends with me, then I suppose we can discuss dinner arrangements. You choose the evening you wish to meet me and notify me via owl."

"Splendid," he whispered to her. "I will send you an…Wait. Notify you by owl? Why can't I just tell you face to face?"

"I never said you couldn't. Just decide when you would like to go. I will be at my sister's house."

The look of confusion on Lucius' face was priceless as he asked, "your sister?"

"Yes, Lucius," she said with a smile. "My sister Andromeda."


	3. Unconditional Love

DISCLAIMER: Ony the plot is mine. nothing else. Characters and locations belong to the FABULOUSLY talented JK Rowling!

A/N: I just wanted to say thanks to those who have reviewed thus far! I am really enjoying writing this story and can't wait until I finish it! (although I can because it is enthralling to write) I hope you like this installment!! Please Read and Review!!

Fall From Grace

Chapter Three: Unconditional Love

_Narcissa Malfoy walked along the gardens on the southern side of Malfoy Manor trying to come to grips with the events of the previous twenty four hours. Voldemort had perished, as had her sister, Bellatrix. Half of the Death Eaters who had been using her home as a base for operations for the previous few months were now residing in Azkaban. Those who weren't dead or on the run, that is. Yet she, her husband and her son were safe at home. The Ministry of Magic had turned on the remaining Death Eaters, along with all of those who had fought alongside the Dark Lord, and assembled them all outside the Great Hall at Hogwarts. It was here that they were all taken away to Azkaban by the Aurors to await trial for crimes against Wizard-kind. This could have very well been the fate of the entire Malfoy family. Narcissa knew that it had probably caused Harry Potter a lot of mental anguish to speak up for them, but then again, maybe not. It had been Narcissa, herself, who had saved that Potter boy from another Avada Kedavra curse. Had she told the truth about him being alive…Well, she didn't want to think about that just now._

_Without realizing it, she had made her way across the gardens to a patch of rose bushes that sat adjacent to a rather large fountain. It had been habit for her to pluck a single rose from a bush and bring it with her back inside the manor, but today she left the roses where they grew. Why end another life when there had already been so much death? Instead, she passed by the bush, lightly brushing her fingers along a bud. Her thoughts consumed her. So much had changed in such a short period of time. People she had known for years were now gone and one of her sisters, the only one she really cared about, had abandoned her._

_She sat on the marble edge of the fountain and started absentmindedly fingering the water below, causing small ripples to form around the fingers of her left hand. Just as the tears had started to fall from her eyes, a slight breeze pushed her hair into her face. When she reached up with her right hand to brush away the locks, she saw it. Sitting on the edge of the fountain directly beside her was a beautiful tawny owl holding a small piece of parchment in its beak. Narcissa knew straight away who the owner of this owl was and tried her hardest to shoo it away. It was not to be moved. Every time her hand flew towards it, the owl would simply duck, jump, or move to avoid her. After a few minutes of this play, the owl grew tired. It flew away; dropping its letter right on Narcissa's head._

_"Good riddance!" she said aloud, practically yelling at the owl as it climbed higher into the sky._

_Looking down at her feet, Narcissa saw the letter lying there waiting to be opened. The seal of the Black family was cast in wax upon the back of the envelope, and Narcissa knew that the author of the letter had only used the seal in hopes that her sister would in fact open the note and not just discard it. How wrong she was. Knowing that the owl had belonged to Andromeda was enough to make Narcissa want to be rid of the bird without accepting the letter it carried. However, when the owl flew off and left the parchment behind, she knew that she would have to get rid of the letter in another fashion. Narcissa pulled her wand from an inside pocket of her robes and aimed it at the letter._

_"Incendio!"_

_Fire engulfed the letter, but when the flames ceased, nothing had happened to the letter._

_"Bombarda!"_

_Chunks of earth flew up into the night air and caused Narcissa to cough a little as the dust settled around here. She turned, smiling, to face the spot on the ground where the letter had been. It wasn't until the dust had truly settled that the smile was wiped clean from her face. The parchment hadn't even been singed._

_Resigning herself to the fact that she couldn't magically destroy the note from her sister, she picked it up and placed it in her pocket with her wand. Walking away from the fountain, she allowed her fingers to once again caress the roses, silently reminding herself to throw the letter in the dustbin when she reentered the manor._

--

Looking down from the balcony of his bedroom, Lucius could see his wife and the mother of his child walk along the gardens one last time. She had spent so much time here over the past month collecting herself and her thoughts, trying to remember who she really was. With the end of the war, the trials afterwards, and her husband's self inflicted internment, the world she had known had completely turned upside down. Only once before had she known Lucius to extricate himself from everything around him and she hadn't really enjoyed that. She knew that if it hadn't been for Draco being so young, he would have been lost. Now that Draco was of age, Lucius wouldn't care what the boy thought of his parents split. Lucius didn't seem to care about anything anymore. No, Narcissa knew that she would make sure her son was taken care of no matter what was happening between herself and Lucius. He was to be returning to Hogwarts to complete his final year and she would see to that. Even though he was now of age, Narcissa didn't think it wise to allow her son to neglect his studies. She also knew that he respected her enough to comply with her wishes. Yes, Draco would be fine with her leaving Lucius.

Content with the knowledge that Draco would be taken care of, Narcissa took a scarlet silk cape and draped it over her shoulders. With one last look up at the balcony where her husband, the love of her life, was standing, she turned and walked down the garden path towards the roses. Would Andromeda have a rose garden at her house? Would she even have a rose bush? Narcissa wasn't sure. It had been years since the two had seen each other and at this stage of their lives, Narcissa wasn't even going to entertain the thought that she still knew her sister. Even though they had been raised in the same fashion, it was crystal clear from the moment she began seeing that Muggle that Andromeda had different values from Bella or Cissa. But now Bella was gone, as were her parents and almost everyone else who had ever meant anything to the blonde witch. Who else could be there for her when her own husband, the man who swore to love and cherish her for all eternity, was not emotionally able to be her strength in this trying time of her life?

Passing the roses, Narcissa used her wand to sever a single yellow rose for her sister. She may as well bring a sign of her intended friendship with her sister. There was no one else for her to turn to now but her own blood and, if her memory served correct, Andromeda did always like the yellow roses that grew at Malfoy Manor. After smelling the perfectly bloomed flower now encased in her right hand, Narcissa took a few more steps and reached up to pick an apple for her journey, brushing a snake away in the process. Not wanting to apparate directly onto her sister's doorstep, Narcissa was planning on arriving a little ways away and walking to the house. She thought that a snack might be good, seeing as she hadn't eaten in a few hours. Placing the perfectly crimson apple into the pocket of her robes, she took a deep breath and prepared to leave the grounds for her sister's house. Just before she could turn on the spot, though, she felt a warm hand fall onto her right shoulder.

"Don't go." His face was cold but she could tell his eyes were swimming in tears.

"Lucius, we have been through this. I can not allow myself to stay here right now. Besides, love, I am not leaving you forever. I just need a break from all of this."

As she turned away from him, he removed his hand from her shoulder and sighed deeply. "So, this is really it, is it? You are just going to walk out on everything that we have had for all these years? Why would you do this to me? How could you-"

"Don't, Lucius," she cut across him. "Don't start again! I am tired of fighting with you over this!"

"And you would really go to that blood traitor's house? Cissa, she is the very embodiment of everything we stand against! She turned her back on pure blood tradition to marry that Muggle Tonks and then proceeded to spit on all the morals she was raised with when she allowed another half blood to be born into this world!" He took a step forward, closing the space between them, and placed a hand on either side of her face to ensure she would look him in the eyes. Letting out a sigh, he began speaking in a calm but almost concerned tone. "Narcissa, love… You do remember what she looks like, don't you? Do you honestly think you will be able to spend more than a few moments in her presence without remembering your other sister? By the end of the day, you will be back here with me where you belong."

While Lucius was trying to remind Narcissa of what she would be walking in to, she lowered her eyes to the ground. Of course she remembered what Andromeda looked like! How could she every forget? She and Bella could have been twins if their births hadn't been separated by a few years. But she knew that this was what she needed. Then when Lucius had the audacity to suggest a fast homecoming for Narcissa, she blinked away the few tears that had started to form behind her own eyes. Lifting her eyes from the ground and raising herself up to her full height, she pulled herself away from her husband's grasp. Lucius knew from her actions that she was not in the mood to have her intents questioned and readied himself for the verbal assault he fully expected to receive from her. When she didn't tear into him like he thought she would, he knew that there was nothing he could say or do that would keep her there. Before he allowed her to reiterate her intentions, he simply leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her left cheek.

"I know you will do what you need to do, Narcissa. Please know that I am not about to give you up without a fight. I will allow you as long as you need to properly grieve with your remaining sister, but know that if I do not hear from you after a fortnight, then I will call on you there." Brushing a stray lock of hair from her face, he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Please don't make me wait that long to hear from you."

The couple exchanged a forced smile before Narcissa turned on the spot and disapparated.

--

The sun was setting over the countryside while two black and white, spotted cats chased a family of mice through a thicket. The larger of the cats was about to pounce when a small popping noise was heard. When the cats turned their heads in unison towards the sound of the noise, it proved to be all the distraction the mice needed to escape certain death. Noticing that their quarry had eluded them, the cats started towards the new appearance on the street.

Narcissa saw the cats and could tell by the expression in their eyes that she had inadvertently denied them their dinner. Feeling around in her robes for something to appease them, she remembered that all she had was an apple and her wand. Her wand! She raised her wand and pointed it at the mice scampering down the road away from the cats. In a blinding flash of green, the family of mice lied dead; they were nothing more than a small meal for the pair of felines. As the cats began to devour their snack, so Narcissa dove into her apple.

There was a bit of a distance between where she had appeared and the location of Andromeda's house, but Narcissa knew that she needed the time and the fresh air to compose her thoughts and decide what to say when she finally found herself face to face with the woman she hadn't seen in years. What was she going to say? She supposed that some sort of explanation would be in order as Narcissa had given Andromeda no previous indication that she would be arriving at any time. There would probably be some really awkward silence between the two of them as well. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Perhaps she would be better off just returning to the Manor and helping Lucius through his depression. After all, not having his wife around to comfort him would make it harder on him to adjust to life after the Death Eaters. Draco wasn't even around for Lucius to talk to anymore because he was always with that lovely Greengrass girl. Lucius would be all alone in that huge Manor with no one to talk to! He couldn't even call on Severus to occupy his time anymore!

She stopped still in the middle of the road while her thoughts consumed her. Why was she doing this to herself; to Lucius? He needed her and she was just going to abandon him for nothing more than a blood traitor of a sister? What was she thinking!

As suddenly as she had stopped, the realization came to her. Here she was worrying about everyone else when she really needed to be taking the time to care for herself. Her pain was no less than that of her husband. If anything, her loss was greater, as it was an actual blood relative whom she had known for her entire life! Had Lucius had any siblings, he would be more inclined to understand her situation, but he and Draco were both only children. Sibling dynamics are hard to comprehend when you never knew the unconditional love of…

Unconditional love. That was it, wasn't it? Even though she and Andromeda had differing views on how to live their lives, they were still sisters, no matter what. Nothing would ever change that fact, not even having Andromeda's face blown off of the family tree. The blood that flowed through their veins was the same and that was all that mattered. They had both suffered the same loss and Narcissa knew deep down that Andromeda would be there for her. She would also, in turn, be there for Andromeda. They were all each other had left.

Without knowing it, Narcissa had resumed walking and soon found herself passing by a small pond which was located not far from a quaint little house. This was it. She knew it. Taking a deep breath, Narcissa walked up the path to the front door and raised a hesitant hand to knock. Not three seconds after removing her hand from the solid oak of the front door, Narcissa heard a slight rustling noise coming from inside the house. A few moments later and she was staring into the eyes of her estranged sister. After what seemed like an eternity, Narcissa spoke.

"Andromeda, I-"

Before she could say another word, Andromeda stepped forward and the two sisters collapsed into each others arms and wept. They shed tears for their parents and their sister. There were tears for the years apart and the time they had lost. More fell for not only the past, but also the future; not just their futures, but for that of the entire world. Minutes passed before the two witches released each other and Andromeda spoke to Narcissa.

"I am glad you came, Cissy. Come inside. I'll make tea."


	4. Reunion

DISCLAIMER: Ony the plot is mine. nothing else. Characters and locations belong to the FABULOUSLY talented JK Rowling!

A/N: Hello faithful readers!! Here is another chapter to satisfy you all! (hopefully) I am working on a few chapters and stories at once here, so please forgive this and any future delay. I assure you that this plot will not be abandoned... lol I am enjoying it FAR too much! lol So, here you go! (cookies to reviewers!)

Fall From Grace

Chapter Four: Reunion

Andromeda led her sister, Narcissa, through the front door and down the hall to the kitchen. Once she had directed her younger sister to a seat at the kitchen table, Andromeda turned to the stove to prepare the tea. Narcissa adjusted her posture and turned to gaze at the sky through the window. Sighing deeply, she wondered if her husband was looking at those same stars.

"You alright, Cissy?" inquired Andromeda from across the room. "You seem out of sorts."

"I… I'm fine. I'll be fine. It's just been a tough few… Well, it's been difficult. How are you? I was sorry to hear about the loss of your husband. I never did agree with the tactics of the Snatchers."

"Thank you," Andromeda began. "It was hard to hear about his death over the wireless. I just wish I knew what happened to-"

"He didn't suffer," Narcissa interrupted. "At least I was told he didn't suffer. It was just the Killing Curse. Apparently he had insulted one of them and was killed as a reflex when most would have made him live long enough to regret his comments."

The room fell silent for a few moments before the sound of Andromeda sniffing back tears was heard. Narcissa hadn't really thought about what she was saying at the time, but looking back she thought that maybe she could have worded it differently.

"I'm so sorry, 'Dromeda. I…I wasn't thinking. You don't know what it was like for me for the past few months. The Dark Lord himself took up residence at my home and things changed. People talked about killing and torturing like it was as common as eating or even breathing! Lucius was shamed when the Dark Lord took his wand and told him that he didn't see the need for him to have one anymore. We were ridiculed nonstop. Even Draco! My own child…"

The room went silent again as Narcissa once more reflected on her choice of words to her older sister. Both witches sipped their tea quietly, neither looking at the other. The tension in the quaint kitchen was palpable and grew by leaps and bounds as the seconds ticked by. Seemingly sensing where the silence was heading, Andromeda gently placed her tea back on the saucer and raised her eyes back to Narcissa.

"I am very happy that you decided to take me up on my offer for tea, Cissy," Andromeda began, "although I wish you would have alerted me to your arrival before you graced my doorstep."

"Come now, 'Dromeda. You specifically said to show up at any time I felt was appropriate! If I had known that you would have been that offended-" She broke off, noticing the slight smile playing across the face of the older Black sister. With understanding and humor in her voice, she continued. "I see what you are playing at. Good show! The letter that refused to go away was a nice touch. How did you know that I would try to destroy it?"

"Only away from the Manor for thirty minutes and you have already forgotten to whom you are married? I wasn't exactly certain that he wouldn't be with you when the owl found you. That was the only way to ensure that Mr. Malfoy wasn't able to keep you from reading it."

Narcissa nodded in agreement and smiled slightly at the way Andromeda spat out the name of her brother-in-law. She couldn't blame the older witch for her dislike, though. Lucius was a hard man to get along with if you did not share his views on life. Being a pure blood supremacist and having been in Lord Voldemort's inner circle of Death Eaters before his downfall, it was easy to see how one who married a Muggle-born wizard would not get on well with him. Narcissa did envy Andromeda in a way though. While her marriage to Lucius had been one of financial and political gain, Andromeda had married Ted Tonks for love. Despite everything that the Black sisters had grown up believing, Andromeda found her soul mate in a man who was nothing like what she was raised to look for in a husband. Narcissa and Lucius had come to respect and even love each other over the years, but their relationship was nothing in comparison to the passion and devotion shared between the Muggle-born and his witch. The compassion and understanding in that household was evident even when one looked at their daughter.

Narcissa's breath caught in her chest as if she had just remembered an important appointment that she was now late for. Andromeda noticed the quick intake of air and raised an eyebrow to the blonde seated across the table from her.

"Are you quite sure you are alright, Cissy?"

"I really am the most insensitive woman in the world, aren't I?" she asked. When Andromeda didn't answer, she continued. "Here I am talking about my life and my family like I have had it so hard. At least I still have my husband and son. You must be so incredibly lonely here without those you love."

Andromeda looked down at her tea for a moment to ponder her thoughts. Without looking up, she spoke. "But you are here, aren't you Cissy?"

"Andromeda…"

"No, hear me out, Narcissa," Andromeda began using a tone that left little room for argument. "You are my baby sister. We grew up together and I still have many fond memories of us as children. Yes, our husbands may not have liked each other, but that doesn't mean that I didn't keep loving you. Family is forever, Cissy. Do try and remember these things. I may have lost my husband and daughter, but you have come back into my life and I will always have Teddy."

As if on cue, a small whimper was heard from the sitting room down the hall. Andromeda immediately rose from her seat and made her way to the cause of the noise. Not knowing what exactly was happening, Narcissa followed suit and soon found herself gazing down on one of the most beautiful baby boys she had ever seen. He was laying awake in the powder blue bassinette, his hair just a shade or two darker than the cloths that were swaddling him. Teddy had dark blue eyes, perfectly rounded cheeks and a small button nose. Andromeda leaned over to pull him from his bed to check his diaper when Narcissa stopped her.

"May I? It has been ages since I have held a child this small."

Andromeda agreed and the two witches spent the next hour fussing over baby Teddy before sleep finally claimed him again. As Andromeda placed the infant back in his bed, Narcissa noticed the tears beginning to fall from her eyes. Instinctively she rose from her seat to comfort her sister.

"He looks so much like Dora did when she was a baby," Andromeda whispered between sobs. "She and Remus were so happy when he was born. The joy they shared over this little life… And then they went to the battle. I didn't want her to go. I knew it wouldn't be safe for her, but she was an Auror and she told me that it was her duty to protect the school, to protect Harry. I miss her so much…"

The sisters stood near the bassinette for a few moments while the elder cried into the shoulder of the younger. When she was finally able to compose herself, Andromeda stepped back and turned to resume her place in the kitchen. Narcissa once again followed down the hall and took her seat near the window at the table. The moon was now high in the night sky and she knew that it was nearing the hour for Andromeda to want to retire for the evening. Sighing heavily, Narcissa lifted her now cold tea to her mouth and replaced it swiftly when the cool liquid touched her lips. She raised her eyes to meet her sister's and spoke the question that she knew would require more explanation than she was willing to give at that moment.

"I was wondering if I would be able to stay here for a few days."

Recognizing the tone that requested only an answer and no questions, Andromeda simply replied with a "yes" and showed Narcissa upstairs to a guest bedroom. When they walked into the small bed chamber, Narcissa immediately felt a pang of loss for the home that she had at least temporarily given up. This room was merely a third of the size of her suite at the Manor and not nearly as nicely appointed. Sure, there was a queen sized bed and an armoire that looked as if it had been Andromeda's from when she was young, but everything was cramped together. Off of the bedroom was a small bath that had a stand up shower, but no tub to relax in. The small vanity wasn't large enough to hold all of her personal grooming effects, so she would either have to keep them in her room, or magically shrink them every time she wanted to put them away. She walked back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed; thanking her sister for her kindness.

"Don't worry about it, Cissy. I know that you would do the same for me, even if you had to somehow keep it from your…darling husband." Andromeda smiled before continuing. "Just know that I will expect the full details of why you needed to stay here and not return to your home and your own family come morning."

Narcissa chuckled at her sisters comment. "I knew that you wouldn't let me off that easily."

"Good night, Cissy."

"Good night, Andromeda."

--

Stepping out of the shower, Narcissa felt the weight of her actions pushing down on her shoulders. She suddenly felt very sick to her stomach and fell to her knees before the toilet. How could she do this to Lucius? To Draco? No, Draco still wasn't around the Manor often, but the knowledge that his mother had left his father would be enough to make a child of any age question the sanctity of marriage. Who was she to disillusion her son at such a young age? But then she thought about the little boy asleep downstairs who would grow up without any parents. Bellatrix had done that; she was partially responsible. How could she have looked at Nymphadora and just killed her? She must have known with whom she was dueling. Narcissa knew that Bella was very well aware of her niece's position in the Auror's office and of her appearance. Bella was even more of a pure-blood supremacist than Lucius was though, and it was well known by them that their niece was a half-blood.

Pure-bloods… Half-bloods… Muggle-born… Did it even matter anymore? Narcissa had seen them all laying side by side in the Great Hall of Hogwarts after the final battle. They were all equal in death. Pure blooded families were openly weeping along side the Mudbloods and, with the residue of the battle still etched on all their faces, they all looked so similar. They were all Ipeople/I. They all bled and breathed and felt. Some of them were people that she had never seen before. Some were students and classmates of her son. She was sure that Lucius had killed at least one on his journey to find Draco amidst the battle but she couldn't be sure if it was an Order member or a Death Eater. Looking back now, and even at the time she really didn't care. The only thing on her mind at that point was finding their son and ensuring his safety. She was certain that Bella had killed more than anyone else there, save for the giants. Narcissa never understood how Bellatrix could have that much hate in her and be able to do such unspeakable things. Perhaps this was why Narcissa wasn't a Death Eater.

Regaining her footing, the blonde witch made her way to the bed, pulling on her nightdress in the process. As the material fell from her line of sight, she caught sight of an older wizarding photo. It was strikingly similar to the one she had taken off the mantle back at the Manor. Upon closer inspection, Narcissa realized that it had been taken the same day. Unlike the picture that was kept at her home, this one was not posed. The photographer had waited until the three sisters were deep in conversation to take this particular shot. Bellatrix, the eldest of the Black sisters, was sitting to the right of Narcissa and appeared to be going over her Hogwarts letter for that year. Andromeda, sitting on the far left of the picture, was just sipping her tea and listening intently, nodding every few seconds in agreement. Narcissa placed the picture back on the small table she found it on and closed her eyes. The sight of a much older Bellatrix floated to the front of her thoughts. She was dueling a young red headed witch when a much older woman screamed out in protest. A few short moments later, Bellatrix's lifeless body crumpled to the floor.

Narcissa shook the image from her mind and reopened her eyes. Since the death had occurred, Narcissa had been angry that the blood traitor would dare to kill another pure blooded witch. She had even considered taking her revenge against that Weasley woman and had gone as far as to find out the location of the family's home. But now… What was wrong with what that Weasley witch had done? She was only trying to protect her daughter. Narcissa could respect that having tricked Severus Snape into an Unbreakable Vow in order to protect her son. Maybe she really wasn't that different from Mrs. Weasley…

Sitting down on the bed, she couldn't help but laugh out loud a bit. Oh, what would Lucius think if he knew his wife was finding similarities between herself and a Weasley? She knew what he would do. He would draw his wand and make sure she never had those thoughts again. With a small smile, Narcissa drew the covers up to her chin and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to claim her.

--

It was still dark when Narcissa opened her eyes. She was cold and no matter how far up she pulled the blankets, they seemed to do nothing to warm her. She knew what the problem was and sighed sadly at the thought. Even though Lucius had been mentally absent from their marriage for the past month, he was still a physical presence for her. Most mornings Narcissa would find herself closely ensconced within Lucius' arms but not this particular morning…

She could feel the sting burning in her nose and throat. The tears were beginning to form in her eyes and pretty soon, she wouldn't be able to hold them back anymore. They started rolling down her cheeks and she didn't bother to try to hide them or even wipe them away. These were tears of sadness; they were a sign of her weakness where Lucius was concerned. She had loved him and when she wasn't trying to convince herself otherwise, she knew that she still loved him. No one would understand why though, because no one but her and Draco had seen Lucius out of the public eye. When he wanted to, he could be the most caring and considerate man in the entire world. Romance was really important with Lucius Malfoy and the woman who had been lucky enough to marry him often found herself drunk from his affections.

Reaching across the top of the bed, she pulled the spare pillow to her chest and openly wept into it. If Lucius was there, she knew that he would pull her close and allow her to cry into his chest like he had done by the fireplace when she told him she was leaving. She knew at that moment that he still cared for her. Had he truly been extricating himself from everything like she thought he was, he wouldn't have comforted her like he did. He would have been cold and distant like the rest of the Wizarding world thought he really was. Even when he tried to stop her from leaving in the gardens, she could almost make out something in his eyes that she hadn't seen before. Was it hurt? Was it confusion? Was it anger?

Anger! The idea hit her like a stunning spell; perhaps he was angry with her! They had never really fought in their marriage and there she was standing in the garden leaving him! No one had ever been so bold as to even presume that they would leave a Malfoy and yet that was exactly what she had just done. This wasn't just any Malfoy either. This was ILucius/I Malfoy! Oh Merlin… What had she done? He had given her a chance; the chance to stay at the Manor and put things straight between them and she had committed the largest betrayal one could commit in the eyes of Lucius Malfoy. She had not only walked out on him, or rather Apparated out on him, but she had retreated to the home of a Muggle lover and blood traitor!

The tears of sadness were quickly turning into tears born from fear. What would he do to her? Would he track her to the home of her sister and dispatch both of them? Would he lure her back to the Manor and torture her for her treason? The horror of the "what if's" carried through into Narcissa's dreams as she had cried herself back to sleep. In her dreams, she saw Lucius' face sneering in that distinctively Malfoy fashion and then a flash of green light. She could hear his laughter, but it wasn't the joyous type that would spill from his mouth after he had heard a good joke. It was evil and heartless; the kind of laugh she expected he reserved for Mudbloods begging on their knees for their lives and trying to convince him that they were worth something. When the green faded, she saw a family of mice lying on the ground, still eyes almost pleading with her and asking why she had to kill them. The spotted cats began to circle her ankles and the high, cold voice of the Dark Lord filled her ears.

"You are just like me, Narcissa, and you will die at the hands of my most loyal."

Just as Lucius flooded her vision along with another flash of green, she felt arms grabbing at her and shaking her out of her nightmares.

"Cissy! Cissy, wake up!" The concern in Andromeda's voice, along with the ceaseless shaking, was enough to bring her back to consciousness.

"I'm awake," Narcissa replied.

"Are you alright? It looked like you were having a nightmare…"

Narcissa shook her head at the statement. "No, I'm fine… What time is it?"

"Breakfast time! That's what time it is!" Andromeda smiled at her sister and they both made their way down to the kitchen.

--

The next few days flew by for the two witches. As expected, Andromeda had probed Narcissa for the true reasons behind her wanting to stay away from the Manor. Surprisingly, it only took about twenty minutes for Narcissa to appease Andromeda enough for her to drop the line of questioning and move on to other topics of conversation. Over those few days, the sisters became reacquainted with one another. They spoke of their marriages, their children and their hopes for the Wizarding world now that Lord Voldemort had fallen.

It wasn't all conversation, though. Evenings would often find Narcissa sitting by the window staring out at the stars. Andromeda suspected that her younger sister was a little bit homesick, but didn't dare broach that topic. She knew that when Narcissa was comfortable talking more about her problems with Lucius, she would do so with little prompting. What concerned Andromeda was how Narcissa would jump at every little noise and seemed to be overly on edge. She didn't understand what her sister could possibly fear and was close to asking the question when a large eagle owl flew through the window.

"Oh my!" Andromeda exclaimed. "What a beautiful owl! I have never seen this one before. I wonder who he belongs to?"

Narcissa didn't answer her sister inquiry. She knew this bird all too well. Taking the parchment from the owl's beak, she gave him a treat and sent him back to his owner. Back to her husband.


	5. Notes

_A/N: Sorry for the delay on this one. I am trying to get ahead on my stories (I have three running right now) and completely forgot to update chapter 5! I hope youall find it well worth the wait! Thank you for staying with me on this journey and know that I feel it still has a bit to go from here..._

Fall From Grace

Chapter Five: Notes

Narcissa looked closely at the parchment she now held in her left hand. There was no mistaking that the beautiful handwriting that adorned the outside belonged to her husband. One of the many things that Lucius took pride in was his penmanship and just looking at the letters neatly laid on the paper brought a flutter to Narcissa's heart.

Andromeda noticed the now solemn expression on Narcissa's face and began to put things together. She realized almost immediately who the owl belonged to when it flew right to her sister without even sparing a glance for her. This was the Malfoy's owl and that would mean that the letter was from Lucius. Judging by the look on Narcissa's face, Andromeda could tell that it was Lucius who was the cause of her nightmares. But why? How? Was it possible that Narcissa was afraid of her own husband?

"Cissy… Cissy, is everything alright?"

Narcissa just continued to stare at the parchment. Without looking up, she responded in a far off tone. "It's from Lucius."

"Well, that much is clear but you still didn't answer my question." When the younger witch didn't respond, Andromeda continued. "You know that you can talk to me, Cissy. We may not have always gotten on well, but I am still your sister and you can trust-"

"I left him, Andromeda," she interrupted. "I packed my things and I left. I left him. I left the Manor. I left the money. I just couldn't handle it anymore! He was so distant for so long! I was SO alone and I didn't know what else to do! He was a different man when he came back from Azkaban and it had nothing to do with the Dementors. Hell, at that point I don't think there was a Dementor within fifty kilometers of Azkaban! The Dark Lord had them elsewhere. But when Lucius came home… When he returned to me, he wasn't anything like the passionate man who had gone to the Ministry to retrieve the Prophecy."

Tears were falling freely from Narcissa's piercing blue eyes, but she continued to speak to her sister. "You know that we were humiliated, don't you? Lucius had his wand taken from him by the Dark Lord himself. Draco was ridiculed. We were all made to suffer. People were tortured in my Ihome/I, Andromeda, right in front of me! At first I thought that Lucius would stop it, for my sake. He always told me that no harm would befall me while he was there and that he would keep his work separate from his home and I believed him. But when Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters descended on the Manor, Lucius just turned a blind eye. He didn't seem to care at all."

Narcissa paused to take a deep breath before she continued. "He used to be so sweet and caring. Everything Draco and I could have wanted, he got it for us with no questions asked. Any time things got tough for me, he was there to hold me together and I returned the favor for him as well. But now… Now he needs me and I am not there for him to lean on. I have abandoned him and I know him! He won't stand for this. He is going to make me pay for my lack of judgment. I wouldn't be surprised if this letter contained a portkey to return me to him and seal my fate. I just… I don't…"

Andromeda stood from her chair and moved quickly to the couch next to her sister, sat down and pulled her into a comforting embrace. Narcissa was sobbing openly, a frightful cry that even had Andromeda fearing for the safety of her only living adult relative. She had to do something to calm the anxiety of the blonde witch who was now trembling in her arms. The only thing that she could do, however, was to hold her and offer her shoulder. It was obvious that Narcissa needed to get this out of her system and it may as well happen now. Perhaps this could help her get past whatever was keeping her up nights, although now at least Andromeda had a decent grasp on what those things were.

Twenty minutes had passed before the younger witch had calmed enough to request a cup of tea. Without a word, the two sisters walked to the kitchen with their arms wrapped around the others shoulders. Narcissa took her now familiar place at the table while Andromeda prepared the tea for them.

"Do you need any assistance?" When Andromeda merely stood stock still at the query, Narcissa continued. "It has just occurred to me that I have been here for almost a week and have yet to offer my help with anything."

The older witch had turned towards the younger to speak, but at that exact moment, a voice was heard from the sitting room.

"Mrs. Tonks, are you home?" inquired the young male voice.

"Excuse me for just a moment, please," Andromeda said to her sister before leaving the room.

Narcissa took the letter out of her pocket and placed it on the table in front of her. Once again she found herself staring at the precision script of her husband and contemplating what could possibly be written on this page. She feared what could be enclosed therein, but curiosity was slowly starting to join the fear. Common sense told her that had he wanted her back to seek his revenge, he would have come for her that same night that she left. The knowledge she held of Lucius Malfoy, on the other hand, led her to believe that he may have taken this time apart to plan his perfect revenge against her. This was a man who prided himself on unique and inventive forms of torture and punishment and if anyone was deserving of one in his mind, it was surely his deserting wife.

No. Why was she doing this to herself? Lucius loved her and she knew it. She tried to remind herself of her earlier thought about him seeking her out immediately for his vengeance, had he wanted to take it. Once Andromeda had left the room, Narcissa took a deep breath before finally opening the letter and reading.

_My Darling Narcissa,_

_Please be aware that I have placed no charms on this parchment to prevent you from destroying it. In all honesty, I wouldn't blame you if you chose to do just that. I have not been the best husband as of late and I can find no fault in your decision to leave me._

_As hard as it is for me to admit, you were right to take the time you need to put our future into perspective. I trust that you are using your time at your sister's house to rest and relax after the ordeal of the past few months. The time that the Dark Lord spent here has taken its toll on all of us but in looking back, I can see that it was you who tried the hardest to keep us all together. In your subtle actions and choice of words, you kept my head where it needed to be. By helping the Potter boy, you brought our family back together. For this I am eternally grateful._

_I do not presume to know where your thoughts are going to carry your actions. My only hope is that you will allow me the opportunity to continue to be a part of your life. Your presence has always been my strength and your absence has left me weak. This is the reason I am sending you this letter now and not waiting the duration of the fortnight for you to contact me._

_I miss you. I trust you realize that. Every night when I close my eyes, all I see is you. Our bed is cold without you there to warm it and the entire Manor seems vacant without your presence. You can't imagine how difficult this has been for me since you left. Even Draco has started to pay daily visits to keep my spirits up. Though it has been nice to see him again, I am certain that there are other things he would rather be doing. Were you aware that he is courting one of the Greengrass daughters? She really is a delightful woman and I can foresee them being happy for many years._

_Please don't feel that I am trying to use guilt to bring you back to me. I know that this time apart can only be good for us. As the old saying goes, absence makes the heart grow fonder and that is certainly proving to be true now._

_I would like to see you again, but I understand if you are not ready to see me yet. If you wish to have more time to decide your course of action, then so be it. I can respect any uncertainty you may feel in my desire to court you again. Remember my determination to get what I desire, though, and know that I will not wait forever before I call on you again. I anxiously await an owl from you._

_Your most faithful husband,_

_Lucius_

Narcissa held the parchment and reread the letter twice more before her sister returned to the kitchen. Even when Andromeda started to tell the her why she was called away, her eyes remained seemingly glued to the parchment. It wasn't until the older witch waved a hand between Narcissa's eyes and the note that the later looked up and acknowledged her sister's existence.

"I'm sorry, 'Dromeda. The note… It was from Lucius. I just…I can't believe what he wrote!"

Andromeda reached out a hand as if asking permission to read the letter. When Narcissa handed it over willingly, Andromeda immediately fell into her seat and read intensely. As she reached the end, a smile played across her face and she too had to reread it just to make certain she read it right the first time. The slight smile blossomed into a real one as Andromeda looked across the table at her sister.

"Cissy, this is amazing! I had no idea that Lucius was so eloquent! Please tell me that this is from the heart because I would hate to think that he is just being nice to get you back."

The blonde witch laughed a little at her sister's comments and replied, "no. He can be really charming away from the public eye. Obviously as a rich and powerful society man he had to maintain a certain standard, but behind closed doors, he is genuinely affectionate. I would bet all the Malfoy fortune that he meant every word of that letter. Things like this," she said as she took the letter back from her sister and held it up a little, "are a specialty of his, although I have to be honest with you. His little love notes have been coming less and less frequently lately, but I can trace that drought back to when the Dark Lord took over our home."

Both witches gazed almost longingly at the parchment held in Narcissa's well manicured hand. Neither of them could quite believe what was contained therein, but both for different reasons. Andromeda was astounded that someone who appeared to be so cold could hold such warm emotions and express them so freely to his spouse. Narcissa was just happy that the note hadn't killed her the moment she opened it. A sigh escaped both women almost simultaneously, forcing them to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. Had someone told either of them a few months ago that they would find themselves in this situation, they would have probably laughed themselves to death. However, here they were sitting in the Tonk's kitchen, sipping tea and discussing Lucius Malfoy's emotions.

Narcissa and Andromeda spent the next few hours discussing the romantic tendencies of their respective husbands and the things that other suitors had done to draw their attention. It wasn't until they were concurrently chewing on biscuits that they managed to hear the clock chime. When they heard it chime twice and then stop, they exchanged a look of complete shock. Standing as one, the two walked to the sitting room where they saw that it was in fact two in the morning. Andromeda told Narcissa to head up to bed, as she had to care for Teddy. But Narcissa insisted that Andromeda go up instead, saying that she wasn't really that tired and needed a little time to think. The older witch agreed and gave the younger a heartfelt hug before excusing herself for the night. As Andromeda headed up the stairs towards peaceful slumber, Narcissa set to work waking up the young boy so that she could change him and feed him. The peace and quite was exactly what the blonde needed to sort out her thoughts and emotions. After another hour spent doting on the baby, Narcissa followed her sister into the land of sleep.

--

Andromeda woke the next morning to find her grandson cooing happily in the bassinette beside her. Knowing that Narcissa was up much later than she was, she decided to simply check on her rather than wake her, as had been the norm. As she cracked open the door to the guest room and peeked her head in, she saw that Narcissa was sleeping soundly for the first time since she arrived. Andromeda smiled at the sight, closed the door and proceeded downstairs to the kitchen to feed Teddy breakfast.

Walking into the sparkling kitchen, Andromeda immediately set to work preparing a morning meal for both herself and her ward. She put a kettle of water on the stove for tea and used a little magic to make the toast and some eggs. Pulling a bottle from the cupboard, she next set to work preparing the day's formula bottles for the young man who was lying in the sitting room trying desperately to reach the mobile that hung above his bassinette. As Andromeda moved to the table, she almost dropped both her food and her grandson's at the sight of a familiar eagle owl that was sitting on the window sill.

"She's asleep. You can leave the letter and I will make sure she gets it," she tried to tell the owl. It didn't budge though, nor did it drop the parchment. Andromeda took a step closer to the owl to tell again that it shouldn't wait around, but that was when she noticed that the letter wasn't addressed to Narcissa. This letter was for her! The moment she reached out to take the letter, the owl released it and flew away. Eggs and toast completely forgotten, she made her way to the sitting room to feed Teddy and read the letter.

_Mrs. Tonks,_

_Please forgive the formality in my greeting, but I do not know you well enough to assume that I can call you by your given name. Hopefully in time that will change, but for now I feel it best to address you as such. I trust you understand._

_I need to be honest with you for a moment, and I hope that you can forgive my candor, but I must tell you that I was most displeased to learn that my wife was leaving me to stay with you. Though I know why she felt the need to do it, I was not happy to know that the love of my life and the person that I chose to spend eternity with would abandon all that we believed in on what appeared to be a whim. Upon my own personal reflection, I have realized that it was not her leaving that upset me most, but rather the fact that she went to the home of a Muggle lover. Now, before you get all up in arms about my last comment, please allow me to explain my epiphany to you._

_A few hours after Narcissa departed from the Manor, I found myself still sitting less than a meter from the spot where she disapparated. Those hours were spent deep in thought and serious contemplation over the events that lead to her departure. I found myself wholly responsible for driving her away and also, regrettably, assisting in keeping her from a part of her family. As a member of the Black family, I am sure you are aware of the ideals that were ingrained in your sisters and yourself, but in marrying me, I aided in further alienating Narcissa from anything close to the Muggle world. In doing so, I helped deepen a rift that should have never been created between sisters. It has taken me the entirety of my life and the loss of the woman I loved most to fully realize that there is nothing more important than family. Narcissa is a wonderful woman and, whether she will admit it now or not, she obviously thinks highly of you to trust you at such a crucial juncture in her life. I ask your forgiveness in keeping her from you and also ask that you care for her in my stead._

_Now, I do not expect you to forgive me just yet, as all you have is a letter with my words on it. Actions do speak louder than words, and if you allow it, know that I will make up any transgressions you feel have occurred. With that said, I would not be a Slytherin if this letter didn't at least have a little to do with my own personal gain. Once again, I ask for your forgiveness as you have unwittingly become someone I can use to my advantage._

_For now, I am going to assume that you have read the letter that I sent to Narcissa yesterday. Knowing her the way I do, I am sure that once she read the letter a few times, she gave it to you to ascertain your opinion. It was either that or she was so stunned by it that you easily took it from her and read it just to learn what had her in such a state. No matter what, I am certain that you know of its contents and are aware of my intention to win her back. This is where you come in and know that you are under no obligation to help me in any way. However, I would not be a gentleman if I didn't at least ask for permission from the family of the woman who I wished to properly court. Since we are no longer living together, I feel that courting is the best course of action at this time._

_What I request of you is simple; care for my wife. I beg of you to see that she gets the emotional support that she needs after all that she has been through. The events of the past few months have not been easy on any of us and I fear that they were harder on her than I initially perceived. I do not ask your forgiveness for my past, nor do I ask that you "put in a good word" for me. My actions will speak for themselves when the time comes. For now, I just ask that you be there for her. Offer your shoulder should she need to cry and lend a sympathetic ear for when she needs to talk. I am sure that enough time has passed that she has begun to open up to you, but I expect more will come over the next week or so._

_In three days time, I will owl again to request dinner with Narcissa. My intentions will be made clear to her in that owl, but I am going to inform you of them now. All I want is to have my wife back. In losing her, I have lost half of myself and I wish for nothing more than to feel whole again. If regaining that feeling means courting her for the next year, I am prepared to do so as long as she is willing to see me at least twice a week. I will make her see that I am still the man that she married all those years ago. I just hope that she is still loves me enough to take my advances for what I mean them as and not some selfish plot to keep her from happiness. I believe that with me she was truly happy and I long for those days to return._

_It is at your discretion whether or not you wish to show this letter to Narcissa. There is nothing contained herein that she shouldn't know and that she will not learn for herself in due time. Just be aware that my number one concern is for her happiness. If she decides that she would be happier without me, then that is something that I will just have to deal with. Until that time comes though, I am going to make it my duty to show her how much she means to me. Narcissa is my life and I regret the day that I allowed her to apparate away from me._

_Please care for your sister; she is the most amazing woman in the world._

_Humbly yours,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Andromeda blinked the tears from her eyes. He really did care for her! Who would believe that any Malfoy would be capable of the raw emotion that was contained in that one simple note? Even having first hand knowledge of such a thing didn't change the shock that reading such a letter gave her. What would she say to Narcissa? Could she pretend that she had never received it and had no idea of Lucius's intentions? Or should she rush up to her sister's room and show her the beautiful note that he had sent her, asking for her help in caring for the blonde witch and expressing his desires to keep her? She was removed from her quizzical thoughts by the sound of Narcissa descending the stairs and entering the room.

"Who floo'd you last night?" she asked with a yawn.

"Last night?" Andromeda looked confused for a moment before she remembered the conversation with the young wizard while Narcissa read her letter from Lucius. "Oh! It was just Harry. He wanted to know if I would be around today so that he could come over and visit for a while. Would you care for some tea?"

"Tea would be lovely," Narcissa replied.

The two witches made their way down the hall to the kitchen. Andromeda had placed the parchment from Lucius in a pocket of her robes and would use the breakfast conversation to decide whether or not to reveal its existence to Narcissa. She still wasn't exactly sure what to make of the letter, but deep down she knew that he had meant every syllable of what he wrote. Perhaps she would tell her sister that he contacted her, but the more she thought about it, the more she knew that it could wait a while. Today Harry was coming over and this would be the first time that he and Narcissa would meet since she saved his life. The letter was playing second fiddle to what was already shaping up to be an emotionally charged afternoon.


End file.
